Broken Promises
by Richie Hui
Summary: Dybbuk's father, Iblis, is out for him, and Dybbuk wants to give himself in. But finding the comfort of Philippa, he wasn't so sure anymore. But yet, he had to protect his mother. Dybbuk/Phillipa ... Dyllipa... no, that don't sound right.. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Philippa Gaunt sat down on John's favorite chair, waiting for his return. John had left with Nimrod on a job, and Philippa wasn't allowed to go. Why? Plainly because they thought that she would be afraid of the skeletons and spiders that were in there. Course, every girl would creep out, but not afraid. John had shown fear during their trip to India in Lucknow, but he was still allowed to go.

The door opened, and Phil ran down the stairs only to be dissapointed again. It was Dybbuk. She slowly dragged herself upstairs. "You're not gonna even say hi?" He said. She just wanted to smack that stupid grin off his face. Now was not the time. "You're not welcomed," She said. Dybbuk's face fell flat. He glared. "You know you're not the only one who's in a bad mood." Philippa sighed, and went up the stairs. Dybbuk followed.

She went into her room and grabbed the book on her desk, plopped on to the bed, and started reading. "Where's John?" Dybbuk asked. She turned to glare at him. His fingers traced the crack on the wall. It was there about a year already. The thirteen year old turn back to her book. She didn't realize when Dybbuk plopped down next to her.

"Where's John?" He repeated. Philippa sighed again. "If you must know, he's on a mission with Nimrod." Then she turned back. "I'm surprised you didn't go." It was silent. "I need to tell you and John something." "Wait until he gets back." "This is my only chance, I have to leave to Florida tomorrow." Philippa sighed and sat up, placing the book upside-down.

"Then tell me." She said. Dybbuk waited. "I'm the son of Iblis." "We already know that." He looked surprised. "How?" "Nimrod." Pause. "I'm sorry, we should have been there for you, Dybbuk." "Buck, just buck." Phil stared at him for a long time. "There's something else," she said. "What is it?" Dybbuk stared a out the window, gathering courage.

"Iblis knows too." This shocked her. Iblis knows that Dybbuk's his son, and there's a great chance that he'll come claim him by seperating his soul into two. This is bad. "He wants me to come, and I think I will." "You can't!" Phil cried. "If you do, you'll be miserable for the rest of your life!" Dybbuk was silent. "Promise me you won't. Promise me you'll never leave." Dybbuk looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "I promise." Phil let our a sigh of relief. Unexpectedly, he hugged her. Her head found the crook of his neck to rest. It was warm and comforting. It felt as if she would never leave the comfort of a friend. They pulled away just as the bell rang. She hopped off the bed, motioning Dybbuk to follow her. It was John.

"John!" She cried. "Nimrod!" Dybbuk ran after her. She gave her uncle and brother a hug each. They recalled their story, and Dybbuk told them his, leaving out the part where he wanted to go. "This is a serious case," Nimrod said. "Splitting a djinn's soul in half is not only dangerous, it can shorten each one's life. Worse, one of them might dissapear." "You mean die?" John asked. "No, dissapear, returning to the state of fire, burning down to smoke, then ashes, and poof. Gone. It's like the reversed state of a djinn." Everyone is quiet.

"So what if he doesn't find me?" Dybbuk asked. "No djinn can hide forever. You will be found sometime, hopefull, not soon." Nimrod was serious of his words. If Buck was ever found, it'll be the seperation of himself between himself. He didn't tell any of them something though. If he didn't turn himself in, then Iblis will hunt and hold hostage his mother. Not wanting to worry them any more, he excused himself to go home, to protect his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dybbuk was home, and his home was what looked like to be trashed. The sofa was flipped over, magazined scattered, and Colin was no where to be found. A thought ran to his head, and he immediatly ran to his mom's room, only to find it empty, and Colin shaking on her bed. Dybbuk picked it up and ran to other rooms, screaming out for his mom.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" There was no answer. He had checked the whole house four times, and finally gave up. He even tried using his djinn power, but nothing worked. Dybbuk ran out the door, not even bothering to lock it, and went as fast as possible to the twin's place. He explained everything.

"Light my lamp! Why didn't you tell us about it before?" Mr. Rakshasas asked. "Because," he answered. "I didn't want you guys to interfer, make things more complicated, or even be worried. I thought I could handle it myself." "Well if had actually told us, then we might have been able to help," Philippa proclaimed. "The question is, where could Jenny be," Nimrod said. "There is a chance that she could have exscaped, and I have a theory." Everyone listened to Dybbuck.

"Bannerman's Island." "You mean that place that your aunt owns?" John asked. "Yeah, and Aunt left for India for a vacation so we can probably scout the place and leave before she notices." "You children are not allowed to go any where! Until we know that plot of Iblis, none of you may go out of this house, especially you Buck. Me and Mr. Rakshasas will go. Groanin will stay to look after you," Nimrod said.

"But she's my mom!" Dybbuk complained. "I have every buissness in this!" "But it's you that they want. It would be safer if you stayed," Nimrod said. "What about me?" John asked. Groanin sighed. "Now, I think when Master Nimrod said children, it means specificlly _you _children, now." "So you agree to it?" Mr. Rakshasas said. "I know I'll regret this. I said, I know I _will_ regret this, now." Groanin did not look too happy. Same old Groanin, always groaning. The young djinns weren't too happy either. But it's what Dybbuk was planning that should worry them most.

* * *

After a couple minutes when Nimrod and Mr. Rakshasas left on a hurricane, Dybbuk grabbed his coat. Unfortunatly, Phil was just walking down the stairs when he was putting it on. "Dybbuk, where are you going?" Dybbuk sighed. "Buck, just Buck, okay? And it's none of your buisness." Phil glared at him. "You're going to Bannerman's Island, aren't you?" Dybbuk sighed. "Don't tell please?" "Oh, I should tell. But," "But what?" "I wanna go too." "If you don't tell." "Promise." "I'll go get John," Dybbuk said.

"Wait." Philippa stuck her arm in front of him. She looked up slyly at the stairs. "Now it's my turn to go out. John doesn't need to go, does he?" Her sly smile still on her face, she knew the answer before he even spoke it. "Alright."

* * *

The door slammed and Dybbuk conjured up a hurricane beneathe them. Phil kicked back while Dybbuk piloted. She watched as the wind blew his dark hair and the way that his eyes flickered back and forth, picking up every detail. He turned to find her looking at him with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Whatchya looking at me for?" She ignored his question. "Remember when John first conjured up a hurricane?" He nodded, calling back the time he had flown too low and ripped the portable bathroom stalls off the ground. "If only I could have enjoyed that without a stomach as bad as Groanin's," Dybbuk said, turning back to the sky before him. They spotted Bannerman's Island easily, and soon, they crashed.

"Nice landing," Phil said, wiping off the dirt from her pants. " I couldn't help it, it was cold," Dybbuk said. Phil twisted the doorknob. "Great, it's locked, we're outside, and we can't use our powers. It probably has a binding to it." "It doesn't. No mudane would be stupid enough to go to this island unless a djinn told them to." "So it's only a lock?" Phil asked. "Yeah, pretty much. Why?" Philippa pulled out a bobby pin and a few straitened out paperclips. "No reason."

In about a few minutes, they heard a click from the other side, and they were in. "Phil?" "Yeah?" Dybbuk pulled out the key to the house. "You didn't need to pick the lock." She smacked him in the arm. "And you left me doing that." She glared at him and stepped inside the house. They began a search for Jenny, and were left dissapointed. It was also snowing outside so they had to stay in a while.

There was a died out fireplace, and a couple of blankets, a kettle and a few metal mugs. Knowing very well that the stove doesn't work and there wasn't any other heat in the house, they went to work. Dybbuk build the fire and Philippa looked through the kitchen for milk, and chocolate syrup. With luck, which she had a lot of being a djinn, she even found a bag of marshmellows. In about an hour they were sitting by the fireplace drinking hot coacoa.

"This is good," Dybbuk said. "Mom taught me." They stared at the fire. "Where are we going to looke next?" Phil asked. "I don't know. Maybe in India, Africa, Japan. Or if we could, Alaska." "Why Alaska?" "We have a hiding place there. It's extremely hot in the inside." "Then Alaska." Dybbuk looked at her.

"Are you sure that you still wanna do this? I mean look for my mom." Phil smiled. Her glasses shined in the light of the fire. "I would for a close friend. Besides, Alaska's really not that cold. I mean, the north pole, now that's cold." She took a sip of the coacoa. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Thanks." "You are a close friend you know. You were there for me and John too. To think that your father is Iblis just seems impossible." Dybbuk frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Dybbuk looked at her and smiled sadly. "Doesn't matter." It was silent, and after a while, they retired to their rooms. Well room. They decided it was safer in the secret room, and with a bit of power, they created a wall with a door in the center of the room behind the organ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dybbuk's P.O.V.**

**Forgot to say, disclaimer, don't own Children of the lamp, P.B. Kerr does.  
**

I was half asleep, thinking about my mom, when I heard a short scream. Well, when a girl screams, then it's more of a shriek cause it's high-pitched. Of course, usually a girl would shriek over anything, so I just slowly got up. But then I remembered that Philippa wouldn't scream unless it was bad enough to frighten a boy. I ran across the room and flung open the door.

I found Philippa sitting up on the bed. She was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and her hair was messed up. Her eyes (Does anyone know what color it is?) were wide open and she wasn't wearing her glasses. She was a pale color.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," Phil answered. "I just, had a bad dream, that's all." I walked over to her.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She shifted uncomfortablely, her right side completely concealed. "Yeah." Then I saw it. I realized why her right side was covered. Her right arm was a bit swollen, and was dark red. "What's this?" I asked. She pulled away.

"Nothing." I grabbed her arm and when she realized that I wasn't gonna let go, she stopped squirming. I immediately reconized the bite on her arm. It was what I didn't want it to be, hoped it wasn't and yet it was distinct. A scorpian bite. A snake bite wouldn't hurt a djinn but a scorpian hurts us like it would hurt a mudane. In fact, from what I researched, it was really deadly to a djinn or mudane under eighteen.

"This is a scorpian bite!" I cried.

"Let go!" She cried. Philippa pulled away and grasped it with her left hand. "I'm fine!" Even as she said this, she was swaying a bit, and her skin was paler. I knew that she knew that she was under a deadly circumstance. Why she doesn't want help, I don't know. This is why we don't understand girls. They scream at little things like spiders, and don't want treatment when they're bitten by scorpians. I had know idea what was going on inside their heads.

"You need treatment," I said. I picked her up bridle style and walked as fast as possible out of the room, afraid that I might be bitten too. She squirmed and kicked and shouted my name. I ignored her and brought her to the couch right outside of the secret room. After a few seconds she was too tired and weak to fight anymore. I laid her down and ran ran to get a phone.

My mom was a doctor, but she was gone. So I called one of her close friends, Dr. Gualimiter (I just randomly made that up, so don't go correcting me with a knew name), a loyal family doctor when mom was sick, and a friend of mine. "Hello? Pete?" I asked. (I know that Pete and Gualimiter doesn't go together, but it doesn't matter. We're saving Philippa's life here!)

"Buck? Is that you? Long time to see! What can I do for you?" I quickly explained about the scorpian bite and asked him to come.

"Sure, I'll have a look at her. I'll come over to your hou-"

"Wait! I mean, we're not at our house."

"Where are you?" I hesitated.

"Bannerman's Island."

"You mean your Aunt's place? Light my lamp! Why are you there?" So of course I had to explain, leaving out the details of sneaking out of the house, then begged him not to tell anyone.

"Hmm," he said. I could just imagine him rubbing that prickly gray stub on his chin. "it's going to be a bit cold up there. But I think I could make it." I thanked him and ran out of the living room, and into the secret room. Then I saw it. It wasn't so quick and it must have been a regular scorpian otherwise it wouldn't have been so easy to kill. I kicked it over and grabbed a blanket from Phil's bed and ran out to her. Still in my pajamas, I covered her with the red wool sheet and tried to comfort her.

She was sweating and pale, telling me how much it hurted. Then after a while, she was shrieking in pain, thrashing around and pounding on her arm. By what I could make out of her words, it had spread to her other arm and down to her stomach. Where was Pete?

By the time he was there, she was thrashing around furiously. it was nightmare, watching her in pain, screaming, and knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to calm her with no use, and Pete injected a syrum into her. (this was after Pete came, remember? 'By the time he came'?) While she was shouting, Pete gave me a medication and told me how to use it, and ran off to see a dying djinn in Africa.

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

The pain decreased a little. Just a little. I saw a man trying to comfort me, but couldn't feel the needle that was being stuck into me. Then he was gone, and Dybbuk was sitting next to me, trying to get me to calm down. I screamed, but his voice soothed me. It wasn't like him, but it was nice. His voice was quiet and calming. I tried to calm myself down and succeeded a little.

Dybbuk was holding my hand, his other hand on my shoulder. Telling me that it was going to be okay, that I was gonna be fine. I was still shrieking. It was fuzzy without my glasses, but I could still see the worried look on his face. The pain had subside a good fraction by now, and I was panting, able to see a bit more clearly now.

"There you, go," Dybbuk said. "That's better right? Are you feeling better? Is the pain almost gone now?" Even though he was trying to keep calm, I could still hear the tremble in his voice. I gulped and nodded. My waving red hair, sticking to my face. He pulled it out of my view, wiping my forehead with a cold towel, and saying things that I thought was impossible for him to say. (I mean for Dybbuk to say good things, like 'You look fine,' or 'Are you all right?' instead of laughing at other people's pain) I must have dozed off, because the next thing I know, I hear a kettle blowing and saw Dybbuk sitting by me.

His long dark hair swept over his closed eyes and had purple bags underneathe his eyes. I studied every inch of his face and the position he was in: arms folded on the foot of the couch and his head sideways facing me. I sat up and Dybbuk stirred. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. I grinned.

"You look horrible." I guess he was to lazy to argue because he just said thanks, and resumed his position. When he saw me trying to get out of bed, he stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To stopped the kettle from exploding." That was when he finally noticed the peircing whistle of the little pot. Annoyed, he told me to stay put and started poking at the fire, then lifted the kettle up. He got the coacoa into the two mugs we used yesterday, or whatever ago, and gave one to me. After I was finished, I realized how sticky and awful I must've looked, and started to get up.

"Now where are going?" Dybbuk asked.

"Fix myself. I look awful." He smirked.

"Actually, you look like chimpanzee."

"Thanks a lot." He once again stopped me and went to get me fresh water, a towel, a hairbrush and a mirror. Gently scrubbing my face, Dybbuk left me to tend the fire. After I brushed through the last knot at the end of my hair, which Dybbuk had to help me with, Dybbuk gave me a dose of the medication the doctor guy gave me. Then, he smiled. It wasn't a sly, sneaky, or stupid kinda smile. It was actually nice.

"Your feeling better?" He asked. I smiled back and nodded. "You think you could walking?"

"Yeah." To prove it, I started climbing out of bed. I was a bit shaky, but Dybbuk help support me, and I got to the dining room table before I collasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do you think that I can see the scorpian that you squashed?" Phil asked. This was so inconvinient (correct my spelling please?). Asking to see the scorpian that had almost killed her. Sometimes I swear that she's crazy. But, it was dead at least. I grabbed a paper towel and walked into her bedroom, looking for the scorpian. I found it. It was squashed badly and was collecting dust in the corner of the room. Grabbing the black fat scorpia. The stinger's curled up. It looked so familir, but I just ignored that and walked over to Philippa.

"Here ya go. One stinky black, fat tailed scorpian." Phil's eyes widened.

"This is the Fat Tail Scorpian! It's the most deadiliest scorpian in the world!" I took the white piece of paper from her and took a real good look at it. She was right.

"This _is _the Fat Tail Scorpian. It's real name is Androctonus Australis. The fattest tail and from North Africa. But why is it here?" I had a theory, but is it possible? And what would the Ifrit get from poisoning Philippa?

* * *

"Okay, you remember how to fly a hurricane right?" I asked her. She nodded. She had once brought me and John to Japan from India (I think it was), but she was just bitten by a scorpian, so I wasn't so sure. "Kick you heels into the air, and-" I was cut off by her.

"Yeah, I know." She actually did fly pretty good. That was, until a few hours later. The hurricane swayed a little, but I was too busy laying back and napping to notice. I only noticed when the swaying almost knocked me off I had to grab a hold of the cushioned air. I pulled myself back up to tell Phil off. It would have been a nice experience, but then I noticed that she was swaying along with the hurricane. "Phil, Philippa, are you alright?" (This is still Dybbuk talking so I don't need to start a new paragraph, okay?) Her eyes were half closed, suddenly, I remembered. I forgot to give her her daily dose of medicine.

I looked for that medicine, but I couldn't find it. I had left it in Bannerman's Island. I couldn't create one because I didn't know what it was made of. That was when we collasped. Unexpectedly, Phil landed right on top of me. I grunted and gently pushed her off of me. Luckily we landed in the snow. I carried her bridle style, looking for a safe place to rest. I found a deep cave that was warm inside, and decided to leave her there very quickly while I go in search for that dumb dose of medication that I had stupidly forgotten at aunt's, and that had landed me and Philippa stranded on a cold, frozen piece of ice.. I was so sure that I had stuffed it in my pocket.

I started teleporting deep inside the cave after building a fire. I couldn't create another one because I didn't know what it was made of. I closed my eyes and dissapeared to Bannerman's Island. I only left for like what, three minutes? After I grabbed medicine, I quickly teleported out. I turned to where Philippa was sleeping only to find that she was not there. Great. I saw the outline of her in the dirt of where she was, and in my conclusions (and reading a lot of sherlock holmes book because I was bribed to with a flame-thrower, which I apparently didn't get because my mom found out), Phil was probably still unconcious when someone took her (there was no sign of struggle in the dirt).

The djinn or mudane who was granted wishes probably was very stupid or clumsy because I could see the tracks of his or her footprints. And I probably sound very calm, but on the inside, I'm screaming! I wandered around the stupid cave, wondering why I didn't put a shield or something on the cave, while calling Phil's name out. By this time I was panicking so much that I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I lost my mom, Max, and now Philippa. What was next, my dignity, my identity? If they get John, oh I'm so going to conjure up a flame-thrower and set a city on fire. (Now I wonder, why didn't I conjure up a flame-thrower instead of reading Sherlock Holmes in the first place?) I wiped my tears of fustration away and sat by the fire, poking while thinking about what I would do next.

I had finally made up my mind and decided to go to Phil's home, get John and possibally Groanin to help me find her. I stood up and prepared to create a hurricane since it stopped snowing a while ago, and had conjured up a few jackets, scarfs, and a thermo warming sweatshirt. Let me tell ya, it was probably a good hundred degrees in there which was great to a djinn, expecially one who was in the cold for a long time. I felt very ready and fat since I was wearing so much. I sheded a few jackets and placed them in my satchel, and created a hurricane. I was probably somewhere in Alaska, cuz I had probably dropped ten degrees after stepping out of the cave.

I shook that cold away and piloted as fast as I could to New York, when I saw something I couldn't believe. It was John! Well, of course not floating in air, but on a hurricane. I was just about to fly towards him when I saw something huddled next to him. It was Philippa!

* * *

"What were you thinking? Bringing my sister out here? And why is she unconcious? I'm talking to you Dybbuk!" I was staring at Phil's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. Her glasses were in my satchel, and she was wearing one of the thermal sweatshirts I had conjured up. Her red hair fell in front of her face, and I had already given her the medication.

"She wanted to come, Okay?" I answered. "And what I just gave her was a dose of medication. She was bitten by a scorpian." John's eyes widened.

"A scorpian? Really? Why don't you just feed her off to a pair of tigers! How could you do this?!"

"Like I wanted to!" Memory flooded back of Phil, thrashing around and screaming in pain. I felt so helpless, and I was a hundred percent concerned. I reached to brush her hair away, and John stopped me.

"Don't touch her! You already caused her enough trouble." He held her close. I went to the other side of the hurricane. With my legs dangling over the edge, I recalled back to when me and mom had a fight, when Max, the silverback gorrilla, had laid dead by the fireplace, when Phil was bitten by that stupid fat tailed scorpian. This was too much to bear.

* * *

I woke up to see myself being held by someone. "Dybbuk?" I asked.

"Don't even mention that moron, leaving you in that cave." It was John. I cried his name and hugged him.

"Where's Dybbuk?" I asked.

"He said something about going back to Alaska. I let him leave." John was piloting the hurricane.

"What? Did you know that Dybbuk was trying to give himself in to Iblis? Are you crazy? Letting him leave like that?!" I was hurrying to get off the hurricane and go find him. It was unnaturally warm up here, when I found that I was wearing a thermo sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" John asked me.

"To find Dybbuk," I answered. How could I have let him go? I wondered. Sometimes, boys are really stupid.

* * *

I thought about Philippa, and how she would have felt to find me gone. But then I decided that John was right, she wouldn't have possibley still wanted me around after what I had to put her through. It really sucked, not being able to find your mom. But knowing that a close friend and her brother doesn't want you around just seems to add to the problem. I had to find mom myself. I was on my own Hurricane, heading back to Alaska in search of the safe house we had in that state. But then I decided to go back home to fetch Colin. He was probably hungry and looking for me now.

I unlocked the front door to be greeted by the flipped couch and shattered mirror.

"Hello my son," I heard. I turned to find my father holding Colin.

"Hello Iblis."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

"Hurry up John!" I cried. What I can say is that boys are stubborn and slow. You should really see John in the morning, then you'd agree. It took me at least twenty minutes to convince him to go back, and he's driving the hurricane like, ten miles per hour. When our friend's in trouble like Dybbuk, you should be going at least fifty mph.

"I'm trying, okay?! Sheesh, calm down. I'm sure he's fine. Besides, I'm sure that you won't enjoy landing on sharp pointy rocks, or drowning in the ocean. And that's gonna happen if you keep pushing me!" He was getting annoyed. I sat at the edge and swung my legs as if I were riding a pony, trying to make it go faster. The empty medicine bottle was in my grip, deep in my pocket. How could he have done this? How could he leave? Did he know what would happen to him _and_ his mom if Iblis gets a hold of him? How was only me and John suppose to defeat an all time villain without an experienced djinn? All these questions ran through my head.

"How long is it gonna take us to get there?" I asked. "Do you think we'll be able to get there in time?" I was getting worried, of course.

"Well, right now we're in the south border of Canada, so it's probably take us a couple of hours to half the day to get there. Jesus, Phil. Lighten up, we're gonna get there, and I'm sure that Dybbuk's fine," he said. If Dybbuk was here, I could already hear him saying 'Buck, just Buck, okay?" That way that he narrow his eyes when he's annoyed, and the way that he would get that mischevious smile on his face. I was probably missing him real bad because I caught myself thinking about his arched eyebrows!

I shook the thought out of my head and focused on Nimrod and Mr. Rakshasas. I even thought about Jenny and that scorpian that had bit me. I even thought about my never started science project! But everything that would pass my mind would lead from that to another, to another, until it came to the thought of Dybbuk. Where was he?

**Nimrod's P.O.V. (Third Person)**

"Things are getting pretty bad," Mr. Rakshasas said, in his Irish accent. Nimrod nodded his head in agreement. They have been out on a search for a long time, and they came up with nothing. Groanin had called and said that all three of the children were missing.

"I think it's time we met up with Sangee Mohakin," Nimrod said.

"Sangee the Tracker?" Rakshas asked, stroking his beard. "He will asks for something in return, though. I am sure of it. But he is a great tracker of all Djinns, but do you think he'll be able to find Jenny Sachertorte? (I finally remember the name, after looking in the book three times and reading other people's stories)"

"Yes. Mr. Rakshasas, it is time to meet our old friend, and your wisdom teeth."

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

"Dybbuk?" I called into the darkness. My words just echoes right back to me. _Wait, what is this place? Where's Dybbuk? Why am I here? _Those questions wandered through my head as I stood there, helplessly. I then heard footsteps, echoing in this place as if it were a tunnel. "Dybbuk?" I asked hopefully. I heard something else that was familiar, but not Dybbuk's voice.

"Phil? Philippa? Is that you? Phil?" It was John. His skin was pale and his eyes were red. There was a stab in his chest too. The blood was so dark that it was almost black, and it seemed to be flowing non-stop.

"John? John!" I ran to him. But with each step, he seems to be getting further and further away then before. It came to the point where I was crying, both crying out his name and tears were running down my cheeks, again. I hate being fustrated, I hate being not able to do something, and I hate seeing my only brother hurt. "John!" I cried one last time. Then, he dissapeared altogether. In his place was Dybbuk. A sly grin was on his face, and he was wearing all black. In his hand was what seemed like a blade, a closer look shows that it was a dagger. He stepped closer, and closer.

It was like the opposite of what happened with John. The more I backed away, the closer he came, until he was right in front of my crouching form. I was in his arms, struggling, and a mirror appeared right behind him, standing there as if it was there all this time. In the mirror, I saw Dybbuk raise his arm, the one with the dagger, as if ready to strike. Then, he looked back at the mirror, straight at me, and a red gleam was in his eyes, his mouth shaped in an evil grin, and I woke up.

"Phil! What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" John asked. He looked worried and tired. I just pushed him aside, and sat up straight.

"John, we have to get there right now! He's in trouble!" That was the last words that I spoke before it happened.

**About a Month Later**

**(I did it to be a month later cuz I don't know the full details on how he was seperated into two)**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my bed, just staring out the window. _It's hopeless_, I thought again. It was that same sentence over and over again. That same sentence that rewinded like a tape, like that memory that kept slipping back into my mind. That moment that Buck was killed. Not Dybbuk, Dybbuk was that guy who had killed his good half, the only good that was in him. The Marid side. Mom wasn't even here to comfort me or John, she was shipping Mrs. Trumps, our house keeper, to a plastic surgeon on a plane.

"Philippa, it's best if you had something to eat, I say it's best if you had something to eat," Groanin said gently from the door way. He was holding a tray, a silver tray, and beckoning me to eat. I was starving, but I didn't want to eat. I was too busy being miserable to eat, and too miserable to move, sleep, or even breathe. But I did, only when John was here. The closest person in the world to me, after mom had left. Why did Ayesha have to die? Why did she have to take my life away with her?

"Phil, get something to eat. You'll starve, and that sensation is bad enough adding on to what has happened in the last few months." He was careful not to mention Dybbuk. He knew what I was thinking, being my twin and all. I owed it to him for all the effort he had put into everything he did for me. I got out of bed, which I rarely did, and followed John to that little table that was smack right in the middle of the room. I sat on the armchair opposite of John's favorite one, and smiled as best as I could to Groanin as he handed me the tray.

"There you go, laddy, it does good to smile, I say it does good to smile," Groanin said, trying to be enthusiastic. I've been sulking around like a miserable hag, and everyone's been trying to help me back up on my feet. I had to give in some effort to liven the house. Nimrod is staying with us and dad's kidnapped by some druids wearing black.

I finished the onion soup, and Groanin brought it back to the kitchen. John was sitting opposite of me. He looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Phil, Buck's gone. You have to get over it," he said. That was when I bursted into tears. It was worse then when mom left to become the next Blue Djinn, at least now Faustina took her place. I didn't know why I was crying. Dybbuk had always been a mischevious young djinn, but this is Buck, the Marid side of him. Dybbuk's just another brat who's the son of Iblis. But they were the same person.

* * *

It was late at night, and just like that day we saw Iblis return (in the fourth book, I still didn't read it, but I did some research), I saw a black figure of a man outside our window, staring at us. Except that this figure was about half a head shorter, and he seemed familiar. It was clear enough outside to see a dagger in his right hand. I gasped. He dissapeared.

"What is it Phil? What did you see?" John asked. I held John tight and close, not wanting to lose him.

"It was him."

"Who?" Even as he said it, he knew, just didn't want it to be true.

"Dybbuk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Author's note: Hold your horses! (horses stop gallopping) I'm not dead! (people cheering) thank you, thank you all. I just got really bored and out of ideas ('aww!' they said) But I'm fresh and new! ('Yay!') thanks to: **Organic101 CatseyeLuna 1000GreenSun and HanBan915!!! **(Crowd cheers!) To those of you who stuck by me too! R&R ppls! (What does the second R mean?) Oh, and yes, I changed my username._

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

I was sleeping, almost peacefully. John was in his room, and Groanin and Nimrod was in the guest room. Mom was also asleep. I had a horrid dream, almost as horrid as before, but this one, at least has a good ending. Dybbuk ended up in a net. I must have been shrieking because I heard John scrambling out of bed when I woke up. But worse then that, I woke up to see Dybbuk. He was just like when I last remembered. His dark hair tied into a ponytail (I always think of him this way, okay?), arched eyebrows, his dark eyes sparkling, and his mouth in a ridiculous mischevious grin that would set even a fortune-teller off to becoming suspicous (fortune-tellers predict what you do, kay?). I was relieved for a moment, until I remembered what had happened.

"Wha-" I started. But I was cut off. Dybbuk had a hand on my mouth.

"Phil?" I heard John say. The door creaked open and light crept into my room. Dybbuk muttered his focus word and we were gone. I saw Dybbuk turn back to face John with an evil grin, and John calling to me right before we left.

* * *

When we were gone, I discovered that I was in an empty soda can. Way to treat your best friend. Scratch that. _Ex_-Best friend. Well, he was evil, what can I do? He wasn't Buck anymore, he was Dybbuk. (I don't really like the name Buck or Dybbuk. I had gotten use to it though, just stating) Dybbuk, the guy who destroyed his good side. Gone. Poof. I liked him better when he was inside the real Dybbuk. (Okay, getting bored here, gonna go for food......................Kay, back, just wanted you to know. Dinner was delicious!)

"Dybbuk! Dybbuk!" I cried. I slammed my fists on the side of the metal can. All that had happened was the sound of the pounding echoed through the can. Great.

"How are you doing Phil? Long time no see," He said. It was loud inside the can. She covered her ears.

"Let me out, you bastard!" She cried.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. _That's no way to talk to an old friend," he said innocently.

"We both know that you back-stabbed me and John. Now let me out!" She cried again.

"Hmm," he said, pretending to think. "Mmm, no," he said plainly and straight forward.

"If you let me out, I'll get you a billion dollars," she offered, in her innocent face, added with the puppy eyes. He couldn't see it, but it helped her act.

"What do you take me for, stupid?" He said.

"Well actually, yes." She can hear him scowl.

"Look who's talking. At least I'm not stuck in a can," Dybbuk remarked.

"When I get out of here, you are a so goner!" Phil said.

"Better make yourself comfortable, hostage, cuz you're staying in there until you hand over the artifacts," he said.

"What artifacts?" She asked.

"You know, don't play stupid, Philippa. I know that you know that I know that you know where the artifacts are. You even have possesion of one in your hands right now!" He slammed down the can, which echoed. Phil pounded on the metal walls over and over, and tried to turn into her gas state to get out. But she couldn't. Deciding that the best thing to do was wait, she then used her djinn powers to create a wooden bed with white sheets, blankets, and a pillow. She create books out of thin air, and a side stand. Then she created a bathroom, thinking that she was going to stay there for some time. Jumping on the bed, she created six fresh outfits, and two pajamas. Philippa changed, and fell asleep.

**John's P.O.V.**

He saw Phil and Dybbuk right before they dissapeared. "Philippa!" He cried. He caught a glimpse of the dark haired betrayer before they dissolved into thin air. He paused for a moment, staring at the place where they just were. Then, Nimrod and Groanin walked in shortly after Mrs. Gaunt came through the door.

"What happened John? Where's Philippa?" Mrs. Gaunt asked. John just stood there, then bursted out in tears.

"S-she's g-gone, I was-sn't able t-to get, huh, her. H-he t-too-k her!" He said between sobs and gasps. Mrs. Gaunt patted her son's back.

"Who? Iblis? Rudyard? John, calm down," John's mom soothed.

"D-Dybbuk!" Mrs. Gaunt paused for a moment in shock. Nimrod's eyes widened, and so did Groanin's. Groanin was the first to recover.

"Why that little, wicked, bastard! How dare he take away Philippa! I say, how dare he take away Philippa!" Groanin said, stomping the floor like a little child.

"Now John, are you sure that it was him?" Nimrod asked. John nodded. "This is serious. What could Dybbuk possibly want with her? Unless... no, it's not possible. She doesn't know where it is. Of course! To find his father! That's it. Only we know Iblis's location, so I think that it has to be!" He was almost talking to himself. "We'll reach for Sangee first thing in the morning!"

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

I remember falling asleep in the damp, cold so called "Shelter". It was a jail cell, for sure. I also remember thinking about John, Nimrod, Mom, Dad, Graonin, but I don't remember seeing Dybbuk looking at me. And yet, there he was, sitting right in front of me, looking at me with those almost black eyes, looking confused, tired, and unwilling. When I looked at him, I just wanted to hold him, make him feel better. But I couldn't. It was that sad and miserable. Those eyes that he portrade. But then it turned back solid, solid and cold and pretense.

"What do you want?" I asked him angrily, rather tireful, actually. He smirked.

"You wanna give in the artifacts now?" He said, distastefully. I glared at him.

"No," I said back, firmly. He shrugged, and snapped his fingers. The next thing I know, we were on a plane, heading for China. Where his father was. It was probably a private jet, cuz I saw no one else on there. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, though I knew. He just ignored me. I grew more and more tired by the minute. My eyes were droopy, and I was fighting to stay awake. I finally tilted me head and gave in to it.

* * *

I woke up snuggly and comfortable. I dug deeper into the lavender mix berry scented black cloth. It felt warm and safe. I leaned further on to his chest and felt Dybbuk tighten his arms around me, protectively. Wait. His _chest_? His _arms_? I looked up to find Dybbuk, asleep. He seemed peaceful. His head rested on mine. He looked actually, cute. That is until I moved, and Dybbuk's dark eyes opened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's beginning note: I'm loving you guys! You guys just stay with me no matter what!! *sniff* Come here! Hug!! **

**And I know the cliff hanger was great, and the results sucked, but stick with me here, you'll love it, I promise you!!! I swear!! This is my best one yet!  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

I blushed deeply, glaring at him. "You can let go now," I growled. He glared right back and turned a couple shades redder. His arms snapped opened, and I fell against the wall of the plane.

"This never happened," he said. Like I needed to be told twice. Like I even needed to be told at all! The rest of the flight went on silently, if you don't count that argument we had in front of the attendance.

"Do you want anything to eat?" The lady asked.

"No," Dybbuk said. I thought he was crazy. We hadn't had anything to eat since we woke up. Well, suit himself, I'm getting myself a little snack.

"What about the young lady here?" She asked, gleaming at me. I was about to say something, when Dybbuk cut in.

"She's not hungry." That's when I bursted.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted. Not having breakfast, I was in a bad mood. What can I say? I don't get food, I don't get defense against my anger. He should have fed me. "I didn't have anything to eat!"

"Well maybe you should have eaten before!"

"You didn't give me anything!"

"You should have gotten it yourself!"

"Well excuse me! I'm the hostage here!"

"Do you want everyone to hear?!"

"Well, if I'm kidnapped, then of course, Captain obvious!" The Attendance was silent, looking surprised.

"You kidnapped her?" She finally said. There was a flash, and what do you know. In my hands was a corn snake.

"What did you do?!" I screamed.

"Be glad, now you don't have to pay for the food," he said, reaching for an egg salad. I was still mad, so I decided to just take a sandwich and get over it. Let me tell ya, the jet's ham sandwich, was the best I've ever tasted. I gave my new pet a few pieced of ham, which she greedily swallowed. Mom would've loved her. Her new name was Jackie.

"Why a snake?" I asked Dybbuk after I finished eating. He shrugged.

"I like snakes. It was either that, or a parrot. Trust me, you don't want to hear a parrot sqwacking all night." It was weird hearing him say 'trust me'. After all, he back-stabbed me and John. I was quiet, watching as Jackie moved back and forth between my fingers. I remembered that Dybbuk had told us that he had a snake, and that the one before that escaped down the toilet. I was still very cautious when I walk into the bathroom.

I was really tired again that night. But luckily, we were in China by then. We booked a room in a hotel, which I don't know how in the world they would let a thirteen-year-old do, that, translated to English, meant the Lotus Comfort. The room had only one bedroom, and one bed. So, I kinda suspected that I'll be sleeping in that fizzy soda can tonight. What a way of comfort in a luxurious five star Chinese hotel. The weird part is, that I was so tired that I passed out as soon as I walked through the door.

**Dybbuk's P.O.V.**

The thing was, before I became separated into two, I had slight feelings for Phil, and worse of all, it kinda stayed. So when she passed out, I just called her an idiot and lulled her off to the bed. I looked at her sleeping face. No offense, but she looked terrible. Almost as terrible as the time that that scorpion bit her. Her wavy red hair was messy, her eyes has dark circles underneath them, and her glasses were a bit crooked. Unthinkingly, I just laid next to her on the bed, and stared. She was like an angel, inside and out. If only she would accept me the way I am now, evil. So, unthinkingly, again, I just kissed her after a few moments. I was shocked to see her awake, crying. I was hoping that it had never happened, but I couldn't tell for sure because found myself dozing off to sleep immediately after that.

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

I had a dream that night. It was weird, but in that dream, it was comforting. John and I were walking in the park, feeding squirrels. We walked and then came to the bridge. Waiting right there was Dybbuk. At first, I was mad, then I saw that he wasn't evil. He was back to the way that he was, annoying, and the same Dybbuk that I cared so much for. He was handing bread crumbs to the ducks, his elbows on the railing, and just like in the movies, there was a fuzzy border in the scene. He then looked up and saw us. He held his arms opened wide. I took the welcoming and embraced him. Tears were falling down my cheeks. He was almost a head taller then me like before, and his hair in a sleek black ponytail. I looked up, and he kissed me.

Now, here was the weird part. When I opened my eyes, there he was, laying on the bed next to me, his lips gently pressed on mine. I saw him look at me, tears streaming down my face, but then he fell asleep. I was shocked. Tears fell down even more. I was confused, morbid, and slightly happy all at the same time. I couldn't understand. The feeling of his lips on mine stayed. My fingers reached towards my lips, touching them, wondering if it was real.

I wiped my tears away, and was getting sleepy. I snuggled on to Dybbuk's chest, and felt him reflexively, and slowly, wrap his arms around me. "Phil," he said. I looked up at his sleeping face. He was definitely asleep. I turned back and buried my face into his chest, and fell asleep, warm, and comfortable.

**John's P.O.V.**

I don't know what happened, or how it happened, but I found Buck. Not Dybbuk, the evil side, but Buck, the good side. He was still alive, but with horrible bruises and a few broken ribs. Both his legs and his right arm was broken.

"Guys?" Buck croaked. Well, when I first saw him, I thought he was the evil Dybbuk. So I said:

"Where's Philippa?" He looked confused. He reached out a hand, but I refused it. I couldn't really push him aside because I'm a Marid, we can't be mean. It's my nature, so you can't blame me.

"John, I'm not Dybbuk, I'm Buck." I just frowned. But then Nimrod cut in, after studying him for a while.

"That _is _Buck!" Nimrod cried.

* * *

"How did you survive?" I cried. I was so happy to see him. To me, not only was he my old friend's Marid side, but he was also a step closer to finding Phil. I don't know, but I kinda thought that because he was part of evil Dybbuk, maybe he could help me figure out where his other side is.

"I don't know. But I do have a theory. I'm kinda taking a guess here, but I'm sure that the thing me and my other side performed, was an ancient spell or some kind of hibba-ba-jiggy. There's this ancient law in an older version of the Baghdad Rules.

"You're talking about the...." Mr. Rakshasas's sentence trailed off when Buck nodded his head.

"By the way, where's Philippa?" Buck asked. Everyone was silent.

"Your other side took her. Kidnapped her, I suppose," John said. Tears started trailing my cheek. Buck's eyes widened.

"But aren't I suppose to feel it? Like somehow know?" Buck asked.

"If you don't feel it, it means that he broke the line of connection. You two are now permanently two separate people," Nimrod said. I didn't know what that meant, but I knew that it wasn't good.

**Dybbuk's P.O.V.**

I woke up abnormally warm. Well, all Djinns are abnormally warm, but this was different, like it wasn't coming from me... Then I remembered the events from last night. I kissed her, and I saw her awake. I looked down, and saw Phil's red hair staring back at me. My eyes widened. I shifted my arms slowly, trying to remove my arms. But that was enough to wake her up. She looked up with a small smile. "Do you know about last night?" I asked.

"Mm-Hm,"She said, and dug deeper into my chest. That wasn't a bad sign. I tilted my head so that my chin rested on her head. My grip grew tighter. I had so much to do today.

**Author's end note : See? Don't you love it? Comment and subscribe Plz!! And now Dybbuk and Philippa are together, so the goal is done! A Philippa and Dybbuk story! That means that the end is near... Can't wait! Thanks you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

I felt safe, felt like nothing in the world can destroy me. That is, until _that_....

* * *

I woke up for the third time that day, and saw Dybbuk looking at me. He smiled a real smile, and kissed my forehead. I smiled back and leaned against him. After a while, he asked me if I was hungry.

"Starving!" I said. He smiled and called for breakfast. I decided to go back inside the can and shower, then change into a fresh outfit. I felt stiff, like I was sleeping fourteen hours, and then found out that I actually slept fourteen and a half. I rubbed my eyes, and conjured up a fluffy white towel. I turned the water on really hot and just stood there. You don't know what it felt like, just getting all stressed out for two days, and then take a relaxing shower. After I got dressed, in a pair of converse low-tops, a gray T-shirt, a purple hoodie, and a pair of skinny jeans, I was tilted over. I mean literally. I mean, the bed, the shelf of books, and everything else, just tilted over to one side. I stumbled and bumped my head on the edge of the shelf, and trust me, that hurts.

I decided to see what was the whole deal about, and guess what I see. I see Lilithe De Ghulle, standing with her back to me, and Dybbuk facing me. I felt betrayed, more than I felt when Dybbuk left me, breaking his promise to never leave. I definitely feel more betrayed now than ever. To see the person that you thought you liked, kiss another girl when your back is turned. I was shaken with disappointment and betrayal. But worst of all, anger. Like I said earlier, if I don't get food, I can't control my anger. So I reached for the nearest, heaviest item I can get, which happened to be a computer speaker, and threw it at him, with the corner hitting his head. I turned around and decided to leave, walking out the front door with Dybbuk calling after me, throwing failed attempts of explanation. I heard footsteps behind me, and ran.

When I walked out the front door of Lotus Comfort, guess who I ran into.

"Hello, Philippa," Iblis said.

**Buck's P.O.V.**

We were almost there, almost to China. I swear, how can someone find there way around here? China was huge. And It could be anywhere that Phil and my other side, I mean, Dybbuk was staying. Where we're gonna start? And what do we do when we find her? That's when the answer flew over our heads. No, I mean flew over our heads literally.

We were just standing around, John had a map in his hands, Groanin was arguing with him about the directions, Mr. Rakshasas was in his lamp, and it seemed like me and Nimrod were the only sensible people around here. Then, there came a hurricane, blasting everything out of its way. I've never seen or felt such a powerful force, and because of global warming, I was surprised that they even came up with a hurricane. Either way, even Nimrod was surprised, so I knew that this was abnormal.

I saw Philippa. Her glasses were crooked, her hair was messy, and she was trapped with a thick layer of duct tape covering her mouth, wrists, and ankles. I was so shocked, even more than Nimrod I supposed, that i just stood there for a second, watching as they flew by, then I cried out "Philippa!" But it was now useless. Yes, I know, that was cheesy, crappy, you get the point. But I had to say something that would get to Phil. I saw John Calling out. I couldn't hear him though. His voice was drowned out by my own sobbing and I think, sorrow.

Desperately, I ran after her. I saw Iblis looking back, smiling. Now I was mad.

**Dybbuk's P.O.V.**

I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to kiss Lilithe de Ghulle. It was cheesy, crappy. You get the point. It was what stupid guys say in movies. But it was all I could think of.

* * *

"So, that cheater's your girlfriend now?" I heard. Lilithe de Ghulle was standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame. She was wearing a light blue shirt with lace and all that stuff on it, and a white tiger fur midriff sweater over it. No doubt spoiled by her own mother. Mimi was always such a stupid Ghul.

"You can never get over that Djinnverso game, can you?" I asked.

"No," she said firmly. "That undeserving rascal cheated. I should have had that --" I cut her off.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. Her face softened with that fake honey look. Her eyeshadow and mascara was really bugging me. How can someone stand so much make up?

"Can't I just visit an old friend of mine?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"So what's the real reason."

"There is no reason," Lilithe said, walking slowly around me in a cirle. She took dainty steps and after finishing her sentence, she stood in front of me. A hand on her hip, and her hip dramaticly strucked to the side. That's when I made a mistake in looking into her eyes. She muttered her focus word. So silently that I almost didn't catch it.

Everything was then thrown out of wack. When she placed a hand on my shoulder, I had to resist the urge to hold her in my arms. I only briefly realized that it probably had something to do with her muttering her focus word. But then I was pulled from my thoughts, and just started following Lilithe around like a puppy begging for a treat. She kicked the can that Philippa was in. I didn't care. Standing right where the can use to be, she place both hands on my shoulder, and leaned forward. With my arms around her waist, I also leaned forward. That was when I found my lips pushed on to hers.

That's also when the spell broke. But it was already too late. I opened my eyes to see Philippa standing there, reaching for the computer speaker, tears welling up in her eyes. It was at first a blur, but then I felt a sharp pain on my temple. I'm telling you, that's a weak spot. I stumbled a bit back, and called after Phil. Then I realized that it was Lilith's work.

"What did you do?" I shouted at her. She smirked, leaning on her right leg, she pulled out a filer and began checking her nails. "What did you do?" I repeated. This time, louder. She sighed and stuck the filer back into her back pocket.

Hand on her hip, she said, "What your father sent me out here to do. My job." I pushed pass her, and she gave a brief shriek about ruining her sweater. I didn't care. I just kept running after Philippa. I had to get this straight.

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

I was thrown off the hurricane Iblis created, and fell right in front of a statue. It was a golden statue of an elephant. There were candles all around it, and flowers, food, and wine on a counter in front of it. No doubt a worship temple. But why?

"This, is the statue in which Rudghabah is trapped in. The only way to get him out is a cruel way," Iblis said. "A sacrafice must be made. The sacrafice of a pair of young Djinns, descendent from Ayesha. Your grandamother was the one who trapped Rudghabah in here. What other perfect way to free him, then to sacrafice the twin descendents of Ayesha?" He laughed maniacally. Then, I realised that this was all a trap. Dybbuk, Iblis, Lilithe... This was all part of the plan to free Rudghabah. But who was he?

"Rudghabah is the ultimate Ifrit Djinn. He was a great leader. That is, until your wretched grandmother trapped him in this place. She thought that there was no way a Djinn would sacrafice three young children, to free this great leader. Ha! How wrong was she. You and John came along, right on cue. Now to only wait for John." He pushed me so that I was kneeling in front of Rudghabah's prison.

"Three?" I asked. Iblis smirked.

"One of Daddy Rudghabah's descendents. I'm too old, and I wouldn't do it. So in goes little good Dybbuk."

"Your sick!" I cried. So Iblis was Rudghabah's son, and Dybbuk was gonna be acraficed to his grandfather. He is a sick, sick man.

**Author's Note: Hey, I said that the goal was done, and its near the end. I didn't say that it was gonna be finished. Don't worry ppls! It gets better! I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, just to say to all of my readers, whether you commented or not, a guest or a member, I LUV U GUYS!! The only thing that keeps me from deleting this story, is you guys! Keep up with my here ppls!! Luv you!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

I was getting tired. Kneeling in front of an elephant and waiting for my rescuers to finally come. I was about to go to sleep, when I felt something wiggle ans squirm in my pocket. It was Jackie! I had completely forgotten about that corn snake.

"Jackie," I whispered. Animals who were once humans can understand us just fine. The little snake popped her head out, as if waiting for a treat. "Sorry Jackie, I don't have anything on me. But I need you to do something for me. See that sleeping, sick, ugly man over there? In his pocket is a knife. I want you to get it for me, and if you can, use it to cut off the duct tape." Jackie stared at me blankly for a second. Then, she slithered out. I wasn't sure if she understood me, but I think she did.

Jackie slithered into Iblis's pocket. Iblis stirred. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand, turned over so the pocket with Jackie and the knife was almost squashed by the chair. I got worried for a second that Jackie was crushed, and wondered how Iblis would react if he stuck his hand into his pocket to find a dead snake. Then, the corn snake slithered out with somethings gleaming wrapped by its tail. I got really hopeful, only to have found that my hopes would be crushed.

Jackie stuck the handle into my hand, and I began to cut through the duct tape. Then, I was free. I ran as quietly as possible with Jackie curled up in a bunch in my hand. Just as i was about to grab the door knob, I ran into what felt like a force field, and fell back.

"You don't think that I used duct tape as the only prison hold, don't you?" Iblis laughed maniacally. Great. "Only _you _can't get out! _I_, what so ever, is as free as a bird! Ha!!" I can't get out, but it doesn't mean that Dybbuk can't get in. If Dybbuk ever comes in, at least he'll be able to get out.

**John's P.O.V.**

"What do we do now?" I asked Nimrod. "What about Jenny? And my dad?"

"I have a hunch that Iblis had them both. They were probably as bait, so you would hand over the artifacts." Nimrod was silent for a moment. "I have a confession to make. I have all the artifacts. When Philippa buried the slippers, I dug them out again, and placed them in a safe place. I think that Iblis wants the artifacts, using Philippa, your father, and Jenny Sachetorte as bait, and as a trade. We need to trade in the artifacts for them."

"But that would be a disaster!" Mr. Rakshasas cried from his lamp. "We don't even know where they are, for starters, and if Rudghabah even exists!"

"Who's Rudghabah? And what are the artifacts for?" I asked.

"Rudghabah is said to be a historical character. The greatest leader of all the Ifrits, even Iblis. It was said that Ayesha, your grandmother, and my mother, trapped him in a worship temple somewhere in China. The only way to free him, as legends say, is to bring all the artifacts together, and burn it as a sacrifice." It was silent.

"So what are we waiting for? Get the artifacts and trade it in for Philippa!" I cried.

"But we have to find out where Jenny is," said Nimrod. "And you and your sister's father too," he added on quickly before I can protest.

"We have to find Sangee first," Mr. Rakshasas called from the lamp. "And my wisdom teeth."

"Why your wisdom teeth?" Buck asked.

"Because Sangee takes payment from wisdom teeth _only_," Nimrod said strictly. "One for each search."

"Won't he be able to make an amulet from them and obtain Mr. Rakshasas?" I asked.

"No," Nimrod said. "He gave a Djinn Swear on it. He never uses it. He just simply collects them. That's why a lot of thieves target his home. But he moves around a lot. Besides, he owes me a favor." With that, we left to go to visit this Sangee person.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, this one was short, but it was only to explain things. I have the writer's block, so suggestions would be great right now. Thx for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO FREAKING LONG!!! HERE'S THE CHAPTER, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! PLEASE, PEOPLES, FORGIVE ME??  
**

**Chapter 10**

**John's P.O.V.**

"Here we are. Sangee's home," Nimrod said. It was a little bait shop, with a straw roof.

"How do you know for sure?" I asked. Nimrod took a huge sniff.

"Because it smells like him." He held his nose, and so did Mr. Rakshasas.

"You're smelling will be more sensitive when you're older. You'll soon see what he means," Mr. Rakshasas said, patting me on the head. Buck and me took a deep breathe. I couldn't smell anything. But Buck gagged.

"He's right. When you learn how to heighten your senses, you'll get it." He let go of his nose, but I can still see he was resisting the stank. I shrugged, kinda glad I couldn't smell it. Groanin seemed fine too.

We walked into the store. while we opened the door, the bell attached to it rang. a man with black hair, tinted with some green, walked out, wiping his hand. He had a pale face, and bright blue green eyes.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Hello, Sangee." The man smiled broadly. A mischievous twinkle in his eye. His face changed to an even paler white. His hair was now green, he got a white, thin tail with scales showing from under his shirt. But his eyes stayed the same.

"How do you always know?" He still had on that smile.

"By that stank fish smell you got hanging around you," Buck said.

"Buck," Nimrod said, nudging him.

"No, no, let the child speak. And they tell children to have respect for us. _Tsk, tsk, tsk_. By the way, Jenny is in a hidden room in Alaska, tied up with John's father. Phil is fine, tied up in front of the prison of Rudghabah. Now, that'll be three wisdom teeth." Sangee held out his hand.

"Wait, tell me the exact location," Nimrod said.

"That will be two extras, than." I'm not good at math, but i kinda got that that's more than we have. And how in the world does he know that that's what we needed to know?

"But, we only have four! I say, we only have four!" Groanin said.

"Too bad than. You can either have the exact location of one, or the other." It was silent. That's when I budged in.

"How is it five? The location of Jenny and Dad is the same, so that only takes up one search, one wisdom teeth. Philippa is another, that's two. And counting those other two, it's four. Now you tell me, how is that five?" Sangee looked surprised. But than his face changed into a devilish grin.

"We have a smart one here, don't we. You've uncovered my plans. But You still didn't win. I'm still charging you five."

"We'll report you to the Blue Djinn for thievery," Buck said.

"It's my shop, my price." I really hated him.

"Than we'll report you for lying and thievery. You told us that it was one tooth for each search, and you're charging us more." Good old Mr. Rakshasas. Sangee scowled.

"And what if I say no."

"Than, let's see how my sister will handle that." Buck's remark must've gotten to him.

"Fine. Four." We handed him Mr. Rakshasas's teeth. he gave us the location.

"NOW LEAVE!! GET OUT OF MY SHACK!! NOW!!" So much for respect.

**Dybbuk's P.O.V.**

I ran out of the hotel as fast as possible. Bumping into almost everyone. i heard them call after me "crazy kid" "Rude" and a couple of other colorful words in chinese.

I felt like breaking down and crying. How could this have happened? How could I have lost her after all those times. All in less than two minutes. I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye. I ignored it. there it was again. I turned around. there was nothing but people and buildings. it flashed again. I turned. there it was, standing there. or i should say, there _he_ was. time had frozen.

"What do you want," i told iblis.

"Can't I see my own son?" Iblis had a stupid devil grin on his , a thought cam to my mind.

"Where's Philippa?" I growled.

"Oh, poor, poor girl. She was very heart broken to find that you had broken your promise twice." His sick face was twisted horribly ugly. And then I finally figured out what happened.

"This was all your doing. You did this!" I ran at him. But as i grabbed him, he disappeared. He chuckled, reappearing on the other side of the street.

"Sad little diluted Dybbuk. Don't you know how much you hurt her?" I made a break for it again. He disappeared again.

"Where is she!" I lunged.

"She doesn't want to see you," He said, disappearing again.

"Tell me!" I tried again.

"Well, if you insist. She's kneeling in front of your grandfather." I froze. Impossible. No one knows his location. "See you soon, son!" He laughed, and left.

"Come back here! Iblis!" I knelt there, in the frozen time, close to tears

* * *

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

I was hungry, tired, and upset, and i've only been here for a day. i know that others have suffered worse, but i think they wouldn't last three minutes here, tortured with depressing and frustrating thoughts planted in my mind by Iblis.

Iblis was sitting there, flipping through a magazine, complaining every now and then. i'd finally had enough of his whining, after he was complaining about the cat show's winner.

"Oh be quiet!" I cried.

"Well, if it isn't miss bossy-pants. No wonder my son left you for the Ghul girl.

"Shut up Iblis!"

"silence, or i will behead you!"

"You can't behead me if you want to sacrifice me to your awful father!"

"True! but it doesn't mean that i can't hurt you!"

"let me go. i'm surprised that Rudghabah didn't even decide to ditch you for your ugliness yet."he growled.

A memory came to my head. Dybbuk was kissing Lillithe, holding her. i was going to cry, but i wouldn't let iblis get the satifaction of that. Dybbuk stopped kissing her to look at me. "I hate you!" He cried. i really wanted to break down. the memory flashed.

There we were, when he promised not to leave me. Not to go to the dark side. I saw us hug. a surge of happiness broke through me, only to be crushed by the face of the good Dybbuk, killed by the evil one. Dybbuk'f face flashed through my mind.

_He broke his promise, Philippa. he broke his promise to never leave you. he doesn't care about you. _Iblis's voice said._ He promised not to leave you again,_

I saw us lying there, on the bed, back at the hotel, him promising not to leave again.

_but he broke it. Life's filled with broken promises, Little phil. You can't trust anyone. so why live through it? you know what's going to happen already, so why fight it?_

A vision of me and John, crying each other's name out. We were reaching out our hands, but pulled away by an invisible force. there was fire all around us. normally, we would be able to withstand it, but this, this was cold fire. it was blue. i could see frost on our faces,but we kept crying out. John collasped. Life draining out of him. i could feel myself falling. I could see the dybbuk. Not evil, not good, but back as he was before, also falling. he called my name. but i could barely hear it, it was so low.

I was shocked. i couldn't move. literally. I was frozen.

"Stop It! I screamed. "Stop it!" I was crying tears streaming down my face, as the visions switched over and over, to memories and visions worse than the last. like i said, those people who've endured being locked up longer than me, won't even survive this for three minutes.

* * *

**Dybbuk's P.O.V.**

I was halfway there to Rudghabah, when i heard a scream.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please! I'll do anything!" I reconized the voice.

I started running as fast as i could, nonstop, ignoring the pain. Pushing open the door, i saw philippa, screaming on the top of her lungs, hands binded. Jackie, the snake, slithering around her, trying to comfort her. he stopped, finally noticing me, just for a while, then went back to hurting phil. i lunged.

* * *

**Philippa's P.O.V.**

I was in huge pain. I've never felt anything like this. My head was throbbing, and every time it did, i felt like my brain was hitting my skull. my arms and legs were sore and were madly pulsing. i dropped down to the ground, tired and exhausted. it ached when i moved, but i just didn't want to get up again.

I couldn't hear anything but blood rushing through my veins. when my hearing came back to me, it came slowly, so at first, i only heard a small pattering sound. then, all at once, my hearing was back, though i was still exhausted.

i opened my eyes. it had all happened so quickly. i saw Iblis muttering his focus word, and i closed my eyes, embracing for the pain. but the pain never came. instead, i heard screaming. opening my eys, i saw dybbuk. he was right in front of me. i saw him go through the same i just did.

"Dybbuk?" i gasped. Iblis let him go, laughing.

"Dybbuk," i said. it was hard forming words, but i did. i used my arms and crawled to the floor next to him.

"Dybbuk," i said again, shaking him. "Dybbuk, wake up," i shook him harder.i couldn't feel him breathing, and his heartbeat was slow and weak. a thought struck me._ it's not possible. he HAS to be alive!_ i shook him harder.

"Dybbuk, Dybbuk! Dybbuk! Wake up! Dybbuk, wake up! Dybbuk!" with each word, tears fell. i ignoring them, i kept crying. "Dybbuk! Wake up! You have to! Dybbuk! Please, wake up! Wake up!" i could hear his breath coming back in. "Dybbuk," relief swept through me. he opened his eyes. i heard people running towards me. i ignored it.

"Phil?" He asked. i nodded, and managed a small smile. laying my head on his chest, i felt relieved when i heard his heartbeat, now stronger. i looked up at him, staring into his dark eyes.

"Phil!' i heard someone say. I turned around and found John... and Buck


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I am REALLY sorry for not updating so long, but i had a really bad writer's block, and know, i'm just chiseling inch by inch through the block. Hopefully your guys aren't mad? :) I finished on Hanban915's request Thanks so much for the support, but I'm a big Naruto fan, and i'm always reading (to lazy to do the work, ya kno?) and kind of got lost, but tomorrow's no skool, so i'll just try n add a new chap by end of tomorrow, thanks again! LOVE ALL YOU COMMENTERS AND PPL WHO TOOK TIME TO READ THIS!  
**

**Chapter 11:**

"Dybbuk?" Buck asked.

"Buck?" I asked. Buck looked at me. He looked the same as Dybbuk, but with kinder features, and was not wearing all black (Jeezes, bad ppl and black clothing!), and i just realized, didn't have a scar running from above his left eyebrow to his chin. Must have been a newly earned cut. I panicked.

"Are you alright?" I asked Dybbuk he nodded, wiping the blood away with his sleeve.

"Phil?" Nimrod and John asked in unison. Buck stared... then hugged me. I felt his tear running from his cheek to my neck.

"God, Phil, we've been looking all over for you! Don't do that again!" He cried, I smiled. It was good to see that he wasn't dead.

"I thought I killed you!" Dybbuk cried. Buck let go and frown.

"Shut up, bastard," Buck said.

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk-face!"

"Scar-head!"

"Goody-goody!"

"Psycho!"

Dybbuk shouted a colorful word at him (you know, the one with glitter and rainbows and unicorns all over it? Get my point?) Buck shouted one equally as colorful at him. Iblis was apparently enjoying this.

"Ah, I see that I now have two sons! I always wanted twins. So, which one of you is to be sacrificed?" Iblis interrupted.

"Him!" Dybbuk shouted, pointing at Buck. Buck frowned and gaped at him, giving the I-can't-believe-you look.

"Dybbuk!" I said.

"You know it would've been so much easier!" Dybbuk said. I sighed, holding my head in my palm. This was pathetic. "Fine," he sighed. "None of us goes, we both stay, we will destroy you, blah blah blah and all that crap (Sorry! just had to add that there!) There, now happy?" I frowned at him slightly. "What? I'm not handing over _him_, now am I?" Dybbuk said.

"Whatever," I said, still not happy about his choice of words.

"Wait a second, sacrificed? For what?" Dybbuk said, finally grasping the concept of his father's words.

"Ayesha lied. We don't need the amulets and artifacts to release Rudghabah, you needed to sacrifice two of her descendants and one of his in a ritual apparently called Harmonious Fire. I

really don't know why it's called the Harmonious Fire. I see nothing harmonious about the fact being sacrificed to free an evil dictator," I explained. Buck and Dybbuk gaped. Surprisingly, Nimrod also gaped.

"What? Are you sure, Philippa? Really? Because I was just about to hand over the artifacts for you back!"

"Actually, we still need the artifacts, but they're not the most important need. They just give me enough energy to summon the Cold Fire, but seeing that I have enough energy for that, I guess, I won't really be needing it now. See you later, Nimrod!" Iblis finished, and uttered his focus word, trapping Nimrod, Mr. Rakshasas and Groanin inside a bubble-like sphere.

"Let them go!" I cried. I could see Nimrod try and tell me something, but I couldn't lip read, and I couldn't hear him. The bubble prevented me from that. I didn't notice Dybbuk and Buck sharing a knowing look while looking back at Nimrod.

"Let the summoning begin!"

A circle was formed will special ink made by a supposedly extinct spice, with three squiggly lines with symbols and signs and a circle attached to each end coming from the middle circle where Rudghabah's statue was placed. Stupid elephant.

Dybbuk cut his hand with a knife and wrote something with his blood in one of the three circles. I saw it was his name, in Sanskrit, the oldest and first language ever used, and currently is being taught to me and John (I don't care about grammar, i just want this damn chapter done!). I noted that he told me to do the same. So i did. I would do anything to make sure that my friends and family are saved. John followed.

Sitting in the circle, on top of my name, like Dybbuk did, I started meditating because Iblis told me to focus on nothing. Suddenly, I felt cold. There was cold all around me, and buried itself into my bones. My eyes snapped open, and i gasped. There was blue fire on everywhere that the special ink line was. It ran in circles around me, ran to the line that connected John, Dybbuk and my circle. I saw that Iblis was meditating, and not cold. Though I could sense he was a bit disturbed by the cold, but chose to ignore. Shutting my eyes back closed, i kept myself from thinking about the cold, and instead focused on the dark, on blackness, on nothingness and nothing itself.

I shivered. So this is how I was to die. I felt myself slipping. Just as started falling, I felt myself being caught, and something warm was placed around my neck. Energy returned to me. Opening my eyes, I saw Buck. Dybbuk was slipping on a necklace also, and Buck made his way to John, throwing a necklace over his neck. I saw that Buck himself was wearing one. Finally, turning back to Iblis, I saw he was shivering and cold. Frost was on his hair, and his lips were blue (Ha! Funny sight!). Buck and Dybbuk simultaneously beckoned me and John to follow them. I turned back to Iblis, looked at him, and got up. I felt fine, even in the cold fire.

"What are these?" I asked, whispering.

"Nimrod was trying to tell us that these necklaces were the necklaces that should have been worn by the summoner of the Cold Fire," Dybbuk started.

"But Iblis was too stupid to realize that this necklace provides him warmth, not energy, as seeing that the Cold Fire is actually very easy to summon," continued Buck.

"Nimrod realized that these were duplicates of the necklace that Ayesha wore when she was alive," -Dybbuk.

"And that it was what kept her from getting as cold as normal Djinn would." -Buck.

"So when we realized that, since we learned to lip read as one of our mischievous traits back when we were one,"

"We decided that Dybbuk was to join you in the circle, and like we thought, the bastard forgot about me."

"So as I was in the circle, not really meditating, but gathering as much heat into my body as possible,"

"I went through Nimrod's backpack and found these and a couple more." It was strange, seeing that they were explaining in sync, knowing when to let the other talk. I wonder whether they still had they connection, or had Dybbuk really broke it.

"So what about Iblis?" I asked.

"And Rudghabah," John asked, finishing my thought.

"Oh, those idiots?" -Both.

"You see, sacrifice wasn't really sacrifice," -Dybbuk.

"It was more of replacing," -Buck.

"So three of us were suppose to replace Rudghabah,"

"But seeing that Iblis was the only one,"

"He would be stuck in there as the sacrifice to Rudghabah,"

"Until two of Ayesha's descendants were to be sacrificed."

"That was just too easy," -sync.

"I guess mischievousness really is a personal trait, and not because you're Ifrit," John said. I was thinking that but thought it too rude to say. Smacking him on the head, he had already had his hands covering it, knowing that i would be hurting him for that.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We go home," -Sync.

"Wait," I said.

"Nimrod, and Mr. Rakshasas," John finished.

"Oh yeah..."

**AN: I know that I promised to put my opinions in the author's note, but it was just so tempting, like it was to say crap instead of stuff. Dybbuk will be in sync with Buck again, just have to figure out how. Please give some ideas! **

**Anyways, i felt twin-ish today, so i decided to make Dybbuk and Buck, and John and Philippa talk in sync and really understand their connection with each other. I know there isn't much with the pairing, but I think that it's good enough for a conclusion. Poor Iblis, he's so stupid :D! XD ! **

**Review! Thanks so much! Hope you guys didn't give up on my stories, though I know there's a possibility you might have seeing that i didn't update so long... See ya!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know that I said that I'll try to finish a new chapter yesterday, but, you know, authors get lazy, and... yeah... Anyways, ENJOY! Thanks to: **

**Hanban915:** Special thanks for encouragement in chapter 11

**CatseyeLuna: **Another special thanks for you're help!

**1000GreenSun, Organic101:** For staying with me even now, and part of my original four reviewers (Including Hanban915 and CatseyeLuna)

**Ash:** The special newcomer, GET AN ACCOUNT! IT'S FREE AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO COME!

**AquaBliss, Masya, Nightmare-x3: **New reviewers, Thank Ya for taking your time to read this! =D

_**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! LUV YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SOOO MUCH! **_

**Chapter 12**

"So where are we going now?" Buck asked. Dybbuk glared at him.

"How are you still alive?" Buck smirked.

"If you'd read the entire ritual instructions and results, then you would know that I can't die by my other half's hand," He answered. Growling, Dybbuk muttered something about confusing stolen book. Suddenly, he collapsed, gasping for air. I immediately panicked. I didn't want to lose him again. Heart beating fast and confused, I cried out.

"Dybbuk!" Buck collapsed too. "Buck!" Damn. How annoying and ironic. They were both panting for oxygen, as if they were underwater. I could literally see the air being sucked out of them. It was a gray haze, and intertwined each other's, but dropping like it couldn't hold any longer. Suddenly, they both stopped. I panicked some more.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I have a theory. Their time is up." Nimrod said. I gaped. Time, up? As in, death?

"Because Dybbuk used a temporary spell to disconnect their line, and the fact that their subconscious spirit was grasping at each other, I suspect that they are now trying to rejoin. They probably did this before Buck "died", agreeing to become their own person, and they had a ritual in the circle of life, which led them to become their own persons in 24 hours. I know that ritual.

"Now that their time is up, since they can only stay this way for half a year, they rejoin, but they have to be in a circle. We can temporary post-pone it to midnight, but that's in eight hours," Mr. Rakshasas said.

"Alright," Nimrod butted in. "Let's head back to London. I've got the items needed for the ritual. If we hurry in a jet, we might be able to get their in time." We nodded and Mr. Rakshasas mumbled his focus word. Suddenly, Dybbuk and Buck fell unconscious. Groanin threw them over his shoulders with his new arm and strength in both that we gave him.

It took no time to conjure up the jet, but getting everything together took fifteen more minutes.

Swallowing the pill, my uneasiness in claustrophobia ceased, and I saw John do the same. Dybbuk and Buck were still unconscious, and Mr. Rakshasas said it will stay this way until either midnight passed or we finished the ritual.

"So how does the ritual work?" I asked as soon as we reached London, Nimrod's house, in a special room on the third floor.

"Well, firstly, we need memories of when they were together," Nimrod said. "An article of clothing worn only when they were one, perhaps?" We shook our heads. "Something that they touched?" I thought awhile, remembering the Fat Tailed Scorpion. I kept it in a jar, and after all this, it still wasn't squashed! (AN: =P)

"Uh, here," I said, pulling out the jar. It was about the size of my palm, and had a cork plug.

"That's nice, but where did you get it?"

"Long story. Later. I only touched it underneath a piece of paper, is that okay?" Nimrod gulped as he took the jar, as if it were alive and could fatally poison him anytime.

"Yeah. Sure." He had us lay the two boys next to each other, one of their hands on top of the other, holding the dead scorpion. Jackie slithered around my neck, and watched intently.

"Philippa! There's a snake around your neck!" John cried.

"Huh, oh yeah. John, Jackie; Jackie, John. I'll explain it later." I watched with Jackie as the ceremony went on.

Gasoline was poured in a perfect circle around them, and a fire was built around the two, lighting up gasoline and the fire proof floor. As Nimrod chanted, the fire around them edged itself closer to the two unconscious halves until they outlined the two. Beads of sweat formed on Nimrod's forehead, but he kept chanting.

"We join these two, into one!" He cried in Sanskrit. There was a flash, then there was one. As in, Dybbuk was back. I watched him, nervously, as he opened his eyes. The scar from Evil Dybbuk was still there, and he was wearing the same clothes as the day we last saw him together.

"Ah!" He screamed, and flung the dead scorpion off of him. He had woken up with his hands collapsed together, palm faced up and the scorpion still there. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked over at us. "John? Philippa?" John smiled, and went over to him. Then embraced him into a tight hug. I joined in. "What happened? Everything was fuzzy." I let go... and slapped him.

"Don't ever scare us like that again! Bastard! I would kill you if I didn't like you as much as I do!" I was tearing with joy, as I embraced him again. He seemed confused. Everyone joined in on the hug. Cheesy, eh?

We were home at last. My dad and Mrs. Sachertorte was there, waiting for us.

"You're mother saved us," Jenny said, after we told our adventure to them. Dybbuk and I left out the part in the Lotus Hotel. We had found Lilith De Ghulle, and wiped her memory clean.

"Mom's here?" John cried with excitement.

"Yes, I am. How do I look?" We all turned towards my mother. She looked exactly like her old self, besides the fact that she was just a bit shorter.

"Mom! You're back!" John and I cried.

"I'm just glad we're home," Dad said, hugging mom, John and I.

"Me too," we whispered.

DP-DP-DP

"Hey!" It was Dybbuk, outside, in the cold. I laughed.

"What are you doing? It's snowing!" I cried out the window to him. He came nearer.

"I came to see you. And, also, I wonder, if you would like to come to the park with me?" He looked redder than he had from the cold. I laughed.

"Sure! Just let me get my coat first," I said, smiling at the cheesy grin on his face. Running downstairs, I grabbed a thermo sweater and my thick coat, while plunging my two pair of sock covered feet into my warm boots. I raced out the door, and didn't see mom behind me.

"Don't stay too long!" She called, wiping her hands on a towel. I blushed.

"Mom!" Dybbuk chuckled, kissing my forehead. I blushed deeper, trying to conceal my face beneath my thick scarf. "Let's just go," I muttered. Luckily, he obeyed. We went into the park, and on the bridge in my dreams back when Dybbuk was just separated.

"So tell me again," started Dybbuk. "I kissed you in the hotel." I blushed, nodding.

"Yeah. You heard it a thousand times." He chuckled.

"Show me again, how I did it." I smacked his arm. "Ow!"

"Not this time." Then I thought about it. "But I'll show how you kissed me the other time." He smiled, leaning forward. I inched forward too. His breath mingled with mine.

We kissed.

**A/N: You guys probably hate me, but here's the end! Woo hoo! No more worrying! I mean, uh... I enjoyed writing this story, and I LOVE you guys so, so, so, so, SO much! I'm sorry it's really late though! And yay! My first completed story! Oh, and sorry for the Clicheness... But Watev!**


End file.
